


Got You In My Sights

by gayunsolved



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Mention of Moonballs, Mentions of Rimmy Tim, One Whole Mess, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Jack is Best Jack, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sorry for those two tags specifically lmaoo, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayunsolved/pseuds/gayunsolved
Summary: So maybe Jack has trouble sharing...





	Got You In My Sights

**Author's Note:**

> This is yet another one for my lovely friend Flynn. It was written fairly quickly and isn't very good. But there is not enough content for these two together, so I had to.
> 
> Title from Hang 'Em High by My Chemical Romance.

“We’re going.” Jack maintained an impassive face but his voice was taut.

 

“We just got here, Jack,” Jeremy whined. “I haven’t even had a drink yet.”

 

“ _I said_ ,” Jack growled, “we’re going.”

 

Before Jeremy could argue back, Jack had taken him by the wrist and pulled him from his barstool and out into the arid Texas night.

 

—

 

“Jack, what th’hell was that for?” Jeremy gasped as Jack easily forced him against the door of his apartment. “We were barely there ten minutes…”

 

“I don’t like the way people look at you,” Jack muttered as he leaned down to kiss Jeremy. “The way they think they can have you. They have no idea.”

 

“No one was-“ Jeremy was cut off by Jack’s lips, tasting of the sweet martini he had been shamelessly sipping. Jack kissed with purpose, angling his face to lick into Jeremy’s eager mouth. Jeremy faintly registered the scratch of beards against each other, but he couldn’t focus on anything but the fervency of the kiss.

 

“I didn’t ask you,” Jack hissed as he pulled away, straightening up. “And frankly, I wouldn’t be talking back to me if I were you. You were dancing like a slut, dressed like a slut, so you’re damn well gonna get treated like one.”

 

“I-I didn’t mean to be…” Jeremy replied feebly.

 

“Well you were, Jeremy. And I think maybe you need to be reminded who you really belong to.” Jack smirked at the weak sound of protest that Jeremy tried to conceal by turning his face away. “Don’t you turn away from me, bitch,” Jack snapped, grabbing Jeremy’s bearded chin and forcing him to meet his cold gaze. “Either you cooperate and I go easy on you, or you can keep being impish and I can treat you like the cock whore you are.”

 

Jeremy whimpered again. “I...I’ll be good, I... _Daddy_ , please…”

 

“Very well. Get undressed, baby, and spread yourself out on the bed. If you touch yourself, you’ll regret it. I’ll _make_ you regret it.”

 

—

 

Jeremy’s body thrummed with energy as he waited impatiently on the bed. His cock lay hard against his hip, already starting to leak with his increasing desperation. He resisted the urge to stroke himself just a few times, knowing that Jack would make him pay.

 

Jack was methodically going through the drawer that held all their supplies, carefully selecting just what he knew would drive Jeremy crazy. He did need to be punished for being careless at the bar, after all. Jack’s rules for Jeremy were simple: drink nothing alcoholic, only speak to Jack (or any of the other Hunters who occasionally accompanied them), and don’t show himself off. And Jeremy, well, he had been wearing a tank top that cupped his pecs so prettily and showed off his beautiful arms, and he’d been flaunting to the other men at the bar. Hell, he’d even let a stranger reach out and trace his tattoo with the rough tips of his fingers. That had been Jack’s breaking point. That’s what this punishment was really for. Once Jack had selected what he wanted, he shut the drawer and placed the items down next to Jeremy.

 

“Daddy,” Jeremy whined, looking at what Jack had laid out. “Are you going to hurt me?”

 

Jack scoffed at the feigned innocence. “Baby, you’re only getting what you deserve. You disobeyed Daddy like the stubborn whore that you are, didn’t you?”

 

“Yes, Daddy,” Jeremy muttered obediently. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Shut your mouth, slut, or I’ll put it to use. Now let’s see.” Jack picked up a purple glass plug, one of Jeremy’s favorites, turning it over in his hands. The base held a small orange gem. (Yes, Jack was a good boyfriend, he bought a butt plug in the Rimmy Tim color scheme. Sue him.) “Maybe I’ll fill you, plug you up, make you hold it all in so that you remember who owns you. Or maybe you want me to stuff you full with my fingers and make you gape like a whore,” Jack rambled, mostly just to get Jeremy worked up.

 

And it worked, with Jeremy feebly reaching out to grab at Jack’s shirt. Jack immediately slapped his hand away. “No no, you don’t get to touch. Do I need to tie you down?” His hands grazed over the dark violet rope he had grabbed. It wasn’t silk, like some of their others, but was instead made of a rougher nylon that always left Jeremy’s wrists raw. Jeremy’s eyes widened for a second and Jack’s only got darker. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

 

“Yes, oh, yes please,” Jeremy breathed. “Please, Daddy.”

 

“God, you’re so _slutty_. So eager to get tied down. Love that about you, y’know,” Jack crooned, moving to sit between Jeremy’s thighs as he tied his wrists to their headboard with a practiced ease. “And god, _lo_ _ok at you._ You’re fucking gorgeous. You’re so strong, baby, so solid under me.” Jack kissed down Jeremy’s arm, briefly pausing to mouth at the lines of ink there. “You look so good with your tattoos, baby boy, y’should get more.” Jack kept kissing the expanse of Jeremy’s warm skin, pausing to tongue at his nipple before following the trail of hair down to his navel. “And my god, I just adore how I can sometimes see a little bulge in that stomach of yours when I fuck you real good.”

 

“ _Jack_!”

 

“What, am I not allowed to love my boyfriend and how well he takes my cock?”

 

Jeremy flushed deeper, squeezing his eyes shut against the hungry gaze Jack was fixing him with. A little bite under his belly button caused him to open them in surprise.

 

“Keep your eyes open, Jeremy. I wanna see you cry.”

 

Well, shit. Jeremy struggled to remember how to breath after that comment. He quickly lost that battle as Jack took the head of his cock into his mouth, sucking lightly. Before Jeremy could really get anything out of it, though, Jack pulled off, smirking up at Jeremy’s incredulous expression. That expression quickly morphed into one of shocked pleasure as Jack’s tongue found his rim.

 

“Jack, I-I mean, Daddy, please, I…”

 

“Patience, sweetheart,” Jack divulged, tracing this intimate part of Jeremy with tortuous gentleness. The warm slide of his tongue left Jeremy squirming, pulling uselessly at the rope, desperate to reach out and touch Jack but painfully unable to. Jack teased the puckered skin for several moments before poking inside, forcing a squeal out of Jeremy.

 

“Daddy…”

 

“Is this still okay?”

 

“Y-yeah,” Jeremy whispered back, floored for a few seconds by the genuine love in Jack’s voice. Even when Jack was making him cry and scream, even when Jack was calling him a whore and a cock slut, under all of that, there was a bright bloom of unconditional love that never failed to amaze Jeremy. “Yeah,” he repeated, “So okay. Love you, Daddy.”

 

“Love you, too, sweet boy.” Jack punctuated the sentence with a filthy kiss to Jeremy’s perineum. “But, don’t think you can get out of your punishment for tonight. I don’t forget so easily. I’m still going to make you pay for being a slut at the bar.” Jack’s predatory smile came back and he slid off the bed to unbutton his shirt, taking his sweet time with it. “What Daddy is gonna do is put this,” he gestured to a simple purple silicone cock ring that he had brought to the bed, “on you and then fuck you until you cry because you’re an easy whore and you just want to cum so badly. Then I’ll cum inside you, get you so full of me that it’s dripping out, and I’ll put this pretty little plug inside to hold it all in.”  

 

Jeremy, already squirming from the filth Jack was cooing to him, couldn’t help drooling at the sight of Jack’s body, which was more and more bare as Jack finished undressing. He took it all in, from the strong curves of his biceps to the rust colored happy trail that led to his favourite part–Jack’s cock. It was framed by russet curls of pubic hair and curved slightly to the right. Jeremy admired how it was thick and long, exactly perfect for filling Jeremy up. Jack stroked himself slowly, not wavering under the starved glances. He knew how to make Jeremy’s mouth water. He knew that Jeremy could spend all day just worshiping Jack’s body. That would have to wait for another night, though.

 

“Alright, baby,” Jack said, suddenly soft again, drawing Jeremy’s eyes back up to his face. “Remember, if you don’t like or it’s too much, we have a safe word. What is it, darling?”

 

“Moonball,” Jeremy recited, a smile in his eyes. “Snap my fingers twice if I can’t speak.”

 

“That’s Daddy’s good little slut,” Jack praised, immediately back in the moment. “You’re so good for me when you want to be. You just like being fucked until you can’t walk for days.”

 

“ _Yes_ , Daddy,” Jeremy whispered, less to Jack than to himself.

 

Jack took the lube that he had snagged from their bedside table and took his time slicking Jeremy’s dick before slipping on the ring, fitting it snugly around the base. Though Jeremy had tried to buck up into the touch, Jack had kept one large hand splayed on his hip to hold him steady. He gave no warning before pressing two cold, sticky fingers into Jeremy, causing him to grunt, slowly getting the small man used to the feeling before scissoring them slowly, opening the taut muscle for Jack’s cock.

 

“You’re so fucking tight,” Jack breathed, seemingly in awe. “No matter how many times you get split in half by me or by Ryan, you keep going back to being so tight. Guess sometime I might have to get Ryan to get in next to me, make you gape so wide.”

 

“Fuckin’ _Jesus,_ I-uh, fuck,” Jeremy sputtered. Jack’s words had lit a new fire deep in his stomach. It curled around his insides, touching with the flames of arousal he was forced to keep in.

 

“Bet you’d love that,” Jack went on, adding another finger inside of his desperate, squirming boyfriend. “Just gonna add one more finger, okay, make sure you’re all prepped.” Jack would much rather have just gotten inside of Jeremy now; he was achingly hard and Jeremy looked delectable all sprawled out for him. But he knew that Jeremy would be more comfortable being stretched more in advance. Bratty and disobedient as Jeremy was, Jack wanted nothing but the best for him.

 

“I-uhm, ple-please hurry…”

 

“Don’t worry baby, I got you,” Jack grunted out, and slowly drew his fingers out, reaching once more for the lube. Spreading it generously on his own length, he lined himself up with Jeremy’s hole, one hand gripping Jeremy’s left thigh. Slowly, careful not to hurt his lover, Jack slid in until he was pressed flush against Jeremy’s body. He thrust slowly at first, getting into a rhythm, before speeding up, moving his left hand to cup Jeremy’s face, wiping a tear away with his thumb. “I love you, baby,” he whispered, accompanied by a particularly rough thrust. “And you belong to me, only me, so don’t forget that.” Jack sucked in a breath, marveling in the liquid heat he felt. He gave up trying to talk and instead began to thrust harder, forcing weak noises from Jeremy’s slack mouth.  

 

“Are, uh, are you clo-close?” Jeremy gritted out after a long moment.

 

“Fuck yeah, baby,” Jack replied, not slowing. “Gon-hhh _fuck_ , gonna fill you, mm, fill you up.”

 

“Th-thank you, Daddy, oh, please, please,” Jeremy cried. “Please, _please, please,_ oh fuck-“ Jeremy cut himself off with a hoarse scream as Jack stilled, spilling into him, filling him with sticky heat. After a moment, Jack pulled himself out slowly, his breathing ragged. Jeremy clenched hard in an attempt not to leak, desperate to keep all of Jack’s cum inside of himself.

 

“That’s so cute,” Jack cooed, still short of breath, “my baby is such a slut, trying to keep himself full of Daddy’s cum. Don’t worry, baby boy, I’ll make sure it all stays in.” With that, he reached for the glass plug and quickly eased it in, aided by the slickness of his cum. Jeremy groaned, so overstimulated but simultaneously craving more. His eyes were damp with tears, which Jack leaned in to kiss away. “Let’s go shower, sweet boy. I’ll clean you off and maybe, just maybe, I’ll let you cum.”

 

—

 

Jeremy’s legs felt like jelly as Jack helped him to stay standing under the soothing hot water. Hands gentle and thorough, Jack washed Jeremy, scrubbing away sweat and spit, before quickly washing himself off. Jack tapped experimentally at the plug still buried in Jeremy, nearly sending Jeremy tumbling from the sensitivity. Jack caught him easily, steading the smaller body against his own.

 

“M’gonna take the ring off, okay, baby?”

 

“Please,” was all Jeremy could manage, his entire body feeling too weak.

 

“Hold still,” Jack commanded, slowly sliding the ring off and setting it on the soap tray. “You were so good for me, baby,” he cooed, wrapping a gentle hand around Jeremy and stroking slowly. It only took a few strokes before Jeremy snapped, crying softly as he came. Jack just held him through it and washed him off.

 

—

 

“Jack,” Jeremy murmured into Jack’s shoulder, breathing hot against his shirt.

 

“Mmhmm?” Jack’s voice was soft with exhaustion.

 

“I’m yours.”

 

"I love you."


End file.
